


A wake up call to remember.

by Claire07



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire07/pseuds/Claire07





	A wake up call to remember.

Bernie kisses Serena on the theatre floor, she pulls back worried that she has made a huge mistake; showing her feelings for her best friend then she finds Serena’s lips crashing back on hers. It is the next patient being wheeled in startles them both, they separate unable to look at each other as they leave to head back to the locker room only Serena doesn’t go there, she heads straight to their office and waits for Bernie.  
Having grabbed a bottle of wine out of her lower drawer and two glasses, Serena moves the guest chair closer to her and waits, thinking through what she is about to say to Bernie. Having dressed back in her civilian clothes, white shirt, black skinny jeans and ankle boots, Bernie enters the office and Serena can’t take her eyes off her. 

“Bernie, I have never been friends with a woman before and frankly you have scared the living daylights out of me.” Bernie leans back on the door, accepts the recently poured wine and sighs, she knew it was a mistake, she knew that Serena would never feel the same as she does. She drains the glass, places it back on Serena’s desk. “We shall keep our undeniable sexual chemistry to the theatre.” Serena’s face falls but finds herself nodding, agreeing to it. Bernie swiftly opens the door and leaves the ward, not returning until she knew that Serena would have left to sort Jason out.

Now at home, tea is sorted, not that Serena has eaten any of it; she is distracted by what had happened earlier that day, not only to Fletch but the kiss. She wanted it more than anything, she wants Bernie, the mere thought of Bernie brings tears to her eyes and she tries to wipe them away before Jason sees them. Jason however is observant to a fault, he excuses himself and heads upstairs. “Dr Bernie hi, you said if I needed anything I can call you?” Bernie replies, “yes of course Jason, is everything ok?” He explains about his aunty is crying, he is sure it is more than about Fletch, “she needs a cuddle Dr Bernie and I know you are her best friend, I cant …….I don’t do cuddles. She is just about to go to bed, her cheeks are wet and her eyes are red…..Dr Bernie I don’t know what to do.” Bernie tells him that she is coming over, that it will take longer than usual as she needs to walk, that she has too much to drink, to drive. He promises to wait for her, she will ring his mobile before getting to the end of the street so he knows it is safe to open the door.

About an hour later Bernie calls, she is at the end of the street and calls Jason as promised; Jason tells her he can still hear his aunty crying, he has sat outside her bedroom door, trying to get her to talk but she is saying that she is ok and tells him to go to bed; he hasn’t told her that he has called for Bernie.   
Jason is standing in the doorway as she walks down the garden path, as she enters Bernie takes off her shoes and asks Jason for a cup of tea before she goes and sorts out Serena, wanting to know why she needs ‘a cuddle’. He explains again how she has been since she came home from work, Bernie promises to try and help his aunt. Jason heads off to bed while Bernie forms a plan in her head. 

Bernie starts off by texting Serena, daft I know as she is sitting in her kitchen with a cup of tea. ‘Hey, just seeing how you are? Rough shift.’ Serena sees the text, throws her phone against the wall, the thud could be heard by Jason who is in his room and Bernie who is downstairs, still sitting in the kitchen. Jason calls through and Serena weepily says she is ok, that she made a mistake that she needs to sort out tomorrow. “I will be fine Jason, go to sleep.” Serena says sternly.  
Bernie sits at the bottom of the stairs and tries again ‘what problem do you need to sort out Serena?’ Serena hears her phone, she tries to ignore the notification but can’t, she knows it is a text from Bernie as she has her own tone set, hers is ‘Staying Alive’ by The Bee Gee’s, so does Jason his is just a normal ring from an old fashioned telephone. Henrik has one too, his is set as the 'death march!’ As he loves to walk around like the grim reaper.  
Serena’s intuitiveness gets the better of her so she gets up out of bed and looks at the notification, gasps at it, wondering how Bernie knows what she just said, she takes her phone back to bed, places it under her pillow and leaves it unanswered.  
Bernie sits at the top of the stairs and waits, listens to hear her best friend still crying, she desperately wants to knock on the door and hold her but is scared of frightening her again. Bernie sends a third text ‘I will be in Elinors room if you want me, want to talk to me, want to discuss where you think it all went wrong.’ Serena is asleep when the third text comes through, doesn’t see it until the following morning.

Bernie must have fallen in to a deep sleep; she doesn’t hear Serena open the door to find her sleeping, completely swamped by the thick duvet, just the odd strand of blonde hair peeking out, the only evidence that she is even there. Serena quietly walks over to the free side of the king size bed and lowers the duvet to see her sleeping beauty, she carefully pulls back the corner of the duvet so she can take the blonde strands off her cheeks to reveal the rosy glow beneath. 

Bernie is mumbling in her sleep, Serena hears her own name coming out of Bernie’s sleepy dreams and hopes, hope that they can start something new to them both. Serena pulls back the duvet almost completely and tucks it under herself and takes a good long look at Bernie who is still sleeping happily.   
Serena takes her time and enjoys the view on display as Bernie’s pyjama top of her short jumpsuit has press studs down the centre and must have come undone because one of her breasts is peeking out of it as she lies on her side facing away from Serena; Serena goes to touch it then pulls back, instead she trails her fingertips down Bernie’s arm and then back up again, watching as goosebumps form wherever she touches, even sees the small hairs on her arm stand to attention.   
Bernie stirs but not enough to be awake or to open her eyes, “Serena” she again breathes, pleads more like. Bernie turns on her back and the top opens wider to show both globes of her pert breasts and Serena can no longer wait; Serena unpins the rest of the fastened press studs and pulls the too sides as far apart as she can, the skin that is on show, is from her head to her curls on her pelvis. 

Serena pecks light kisses from Bernie’s mouth, on to her cheek, the point of her jaw, whispers “I don’t want to keep it confined to theatre,” in Bernie’s ears, she smiles still semi asleep; Bernie stretches her arms above her head and arches her back so lifts her chest up, Serena places her lips and sucks on Bernie’s nipple that is closest to her. Bernie’s eyes fly open, her fingers scrape the scalp of her invader and pulls her face back up to he face.   
Bernie’s eyes adjust, looking in Serena’s dark brown chocolate eyes seeing them grow darker yet getting more shiny by the second. Serena smiles and lowers her head until the tips of their noses touch, she waits, the wait is only mere seconds before Bernie lifts her head and joins their lips together.  
The kiss is slow and loving, not like before, not like either of them have had before if they were honest. 

Serena supports herself on her knees and forearms until Bernie undoes Serena’s silk pyjama top and pulls her down on top of her, quickly tangling their legs together, moaning as their breasts meet.   
When they need air, they lift, breath and go back to kissing once again.  
Jason gets up, knocks on his aunties door but her response doesn’t come from there. “Good morning Dr Bernie, thank you for looking after Aunty Serena as you promised. I hope you made her smile again.” With that he was down stairs making his cup of tea.  
Serena looked at Bernie puzzled, she pulled back but Bernie stopped her, turning them on to their sides and explained the phone call, the messages, her real reason for visiting.

“I was wrong Serena, I don’t want to keep it confined to theatre, I like you, no I more than like you.” Bernie says all while keeping one arm wrapped around Serena’s waist and the other around the nape of her neck, using her thumb to caress Serena’s flushed cheek. Serena sealed it with another kiss before apologising that she must get up to see to Jason. Jason however shouted up and told them he is catching the bus to work and he will see them both later at work.

Bernie giggled into Serena’s neck, he always knows what Serena needs before she does, Bernie tells her, Serena agrees that in this instance he has got it completely correct. She pushes Bernie back onto her back, takes the top of the jumpsuit off Bernie’s body and their kisses resume, as Serena goes further down Bernie’s toned body, so does the suit, she indicates to Bernie by patting her bottom that the jumpsuit really needs to be “on her bedroom floor now.” Bernie looks down at Serena whose head is perfectly framed by her thighs, it all happens in slow motion. Serena wraps her hands around the top of her thighs gently, still allowing movement of Bernie’s hips which seem to have a life of their own. Serena sucks first on the crease of Bernie’s right thigh and leaves a red mark, then on the left thigh; Bernie’s hips still constantly moving.   
“Bernie look at me.” Serena asks, Bernie looks down and tries to keep her eyes open, Serena places her lips over Bernie erect clit and she gently pulse sucks and uses the tip of her tongue to flick up and down, Bernie’s fingers grabs Serena’s head and keeps her there, she tries to warn Serena that she is about to cum but can’t seem to get any words out, her body convulses and Serena sees her though it, drinking the salty sweet fluids as she comes.

Bernie starts to settle, Serena rests her head on Bernie’s thigh, thrusting one finger in and out of the wet dripping core, Bernie inners muscles flutter each time she finds Bernie’s g spot, another finger is slowly added, the grip of each thrust gets tighter, Bernie’s body tauts and writhes, Serena hears her beg, begging that she needs more; Serena wonders what more means, so she adds another finger, raises her head and shoulders to crawl up Bernie’s body all while 3 fingers knuckle deep thrusting, Serena now using her own body, her hips in particular to deepen the thrusts, Bernie’s inner muscles grip vice like, she is so close, Serena simultaneously presses her thumb directly onto Bernie’s clit and bites at her pulse point as Bernie screams through her orgasm. Bernie screams so loudly Serena wonders if she will wake up the next-door neighbours or even the ones down the street, thankful for the closed window. 

Bernie sits up and pulls Serena into her arms, they kiss again and again. Only stop when Serena’s alarm is blaring, needed to get her up ready to go to work, shower needed first for both of them. Bernie is disappointed, not with the fact that she now has the one person in her life where she wants her, but the fact she hasn’t show Serena her sexual prowess skills off, Serena sees the disappointment. “Come back here tonight after our shift, we can grab food and see where it leads……Jason is at Alans tonight, I shall tell him you are keeping me company and making me smile.”


End file.
